In The Dark Of The Night
by Anne1680
Summary: Someone from Anya's past returns...and the Scooby gang has to help her...or do they? (B/X)
1. Prologue

He looked out over the crowd gathered before him, a grin spreading slowly across his face. *This time...* he thought, *This time I will have my revenge*.  
  
He looked to the slowly setting sun before turning back to those in front of him...the lowly, who awaited his instruction.  
  
"SILENCE," he yelled, causing those around him to stop talking instantly.  
  
"Tonight is the beginning of a new chapter...the dawn of a new age...an age in which I shall triumph over all those who have wronged me in the past".  
  
He paused, glancing out over the crowd as if to dare someone to defy him. "You will all be a part of this triumph...and together we will reap its rewards...starting with the extermination of she who is responsible for it all!!!!"  
  
There were murmurings in the crowd as they acknowledged his divine plan...  
  
"Tonight it will all end!" he bellowed, the land falling into complete darkness as the sun made its final descent below the horizon.  
  
********************  
  
School was over. They had all graduated and now had summer vacation before college started. Buffy, Xander, Willow and Oz had been spending their night at The Bronze and were heading home.  
  
"I can't believe we've only had one week of summer vacation" Willow whined, "it seems like forever".  
  
Xander groaned. "On the other hand we only have 11 more weeks until college....yippee!!!" he said sarcastically. Willow glared at him.  
  
"C'mon Xander" Buffy said, seeing the look on Willow's face, "look on the bright side....there's the all night keggers and toga partys to look forward to....not to mention the frat initiation!"  
  
"...and the classes" Willow interjected.  
  
"Right, that was the very next thing on my list" Buffy said, grinning.  
  
"Fine, make fun" Willow crossed her arms.  
  
"Sorry Will, but some of us just aren't as excited about acadaemia as you" Buffy replied.  
  
Willow smiled. "That's ok. Sometimes I'm a little too bookwormy for my own good".  
  
"I like that about you" Oz said and leant and kissed her on the cheek causing her to blush.  
  
"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" Xander asked. "Movie anyone?"  
  
Before they could answer him someone ran around the corner and straight into Xander.  
  
"Whoa, slow down" he said and took hold of the girl by the shoulders. "Anya?!" he exclaimed. "Well if it isn't demon girl herself" he teased.  
  
"Not now Xander" she said "Right now...." she never finished. Three winged beasts flew at them from the direction she had come. 


	2. Part 1

Buffy and the others readied themselves for the attack. Ever since graduation they all made sure they had supplies on them wherever they went.  
  
The first one swooped straight towards Anya. She hit the ground and it flew past landing directly behind her. Willow, Xander and Oz worked together to drive a stake into its chest while Buffy was busy trying to dispatch of the second one. She delivered a roundhouse kick to its head, but not before it managed to scratch her with one of its razor sharp talons, leaving a huge gash down her left arm.  
  
"Really not a smart move" she yelled at the creature as it swooped to attack her again. She intercepted the attack with another kick and moved in to stake it.  
  
The third creature, seeing what had happened to the others, flew off into the night. Buffy made her way over to where Anya was and pulled her off the ground.  
  
"Great work guys" she said, as they gathered staring at the bodies of the two dead creatures at their feet.  
  
"So I guess they don't go *poof*" Willow said.  
  
"I guess not" Buffy replied as she moved towards one of them. She was just about to touch it when both of the bodies just disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Hey...where'd they go?" Xander asked, looking around warily for any sign of the creatures.  
  
"Beats burying them" Oz quipped. They all just stared at him and he shrugged in response. "Hey Buffy?" he called, shifting attention from himself.  
  
"Yeah?" she replied cautiously, expecting him to come out with some other strange comment.  
  
"You do know you're bleeding right?"  
  
"huh?...oh, yeah...damn" she said looking down at her arm, "and this was a new shirt too!".Everyone stared at Buffy's arm. A pool of blood was starting to form on the ground where she stood.  
  
"Oh my gosh, Buffy are you ok?" Willow asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine".  
  
"Maybe we should take you to the hospital. It looks like you could need a few stitches" Xander offered.  
  
"Really guys...I'll just wrap it up when I get home".  
  
"Do I have to carry you?" Xander asked exasperated. He moved towards her, not waiting for an answer. Buffy squealed as Xander lifted her over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and started walking.  
  
"Fine we'll go...you can put me down now". Xander set her on the ground.  
  
"Hey, guys?" Willow interupted "Where's Anya?"  
  
They all surveyed the area. "Damn, she knew something about that...I really wanted to find out what was going on...oh well, I guess it can wait 'til tomorrow" Buffy said.  
  
"Meanwhile hospital" Xander ordered.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and followed. 


	3. Part 2

They arrived at the school library the next morning to meet Giles.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy called as they entered the library, "you here?"  
  
"hmmm" he came wandering out of the stacks, nose still in a book.  
  
"Earth to Giles" Xander taunted.  
  
"Oh, yes...I was just reading...gosh Buffy what happened to you?" he exclaimed when he noticed the long row of stitches running down Buffy's arm from her shoulder to her elbow.  
  
"Demon attack...I really should be getting used to them by now"  
  
"What did this demon look like?"  
  
"Wings, teeth, big claws...pretty much sums it up don't you think" she said turning to the others, who nodded in agreement.  
  
"Except you left out the part where there were 3 of them," Xander said.  
  
"And the chasing Anya part," added Willow.  
  
"Hang on one moment" Giles interrupted. "You say these demons were chasing Anya? I wonder why that would be."  
  
"We intended on asking, but demon girl was gone before we had a chance." Buffy explained.  
  
"And she didn't even say thank you" Willow said, causing Giles to make a strange clucking sound with his tongue. "Well she didn't" she added defensively.  
  
"Well we must find Anya and find out what these creatures are after" Giles emphasised.  
  
"So anyone have any ideas where she hangs out?" Buffy asked.  
  
Xander cleared his throat. "Uh, her house is actually close to yours Buffy."  
  
Everyone looked at him questioningly. "What?! I took her to the prom" he explained. "We had to meet somewhere".  
  
********************  
  
It was decided that Xander should go and see Anya, and that Buffy should accompany him, in case they ran into trouble of the winged kind.  
  
Xander knocked on the door. There was no answer.  
  
"Anya?" he called "you home? It's me, Xander."  
  
"How do I know it's really you?" a response came from inside. Buffy rolled her eyes.  
  
"I don't know....barfy feelings remember....c'mon Anya, open up."  
  
Buffy looked at him puzzled. "I'll explain later" he mouthed to her as they heard the latch click and the door opened to reveal Anya on the other side.  
  
"Oh Xander" she sobbed and threw herself into his arms.  
  
Xander, after getting over his initial shock, embraced her and led her inside.  
  
Buffy just stood there mouth agape, before she followed the two of them inside.  
  
********************  
  
Buffy was oddly disturbed by seeing Anya with Xander.  
  
"So what's the deal with the winged creatures" she asked trying to draw Anya's attention away from Xander.  
  
"Oh, Buffy....hi" Anya said, as if just realising Buffy was present.  
  
"yeah whatever...so winged creatures? What's the deal?" Buffy asked abruptly.  
  
"It's a long story" Anya said.  
  
"Hopefully not too long" Buffy interjected...then seeing the look she got from Xander..."please go on."  
  
"When I was a demon, I granted wishes to women to avenge the wrongdoings committed by the men in their lives."  
  
"We know this part....moving on..." Buffy was silenced by another menacing look from Xander. *Why am I being like this* she thought. *It's as though Anya's awoken the bitch within*. She had to stop herself from laughing out loud from this final thought. She brought her attention back to what Anya was saying.  
  
"...failed and the woman never got her wish completed. Shortly afterwards her boyfriend was turned into a demon. He vowed to get his revenge, but was not as powerful as me. He hasn't had the opportunity until now."  
  
"Because you no longer have your powers?" Xander asked.  
  
"Right...so now he's coming after me."  
  
"So once again...the winged creatures?" Buffy asked.  
  
"They are his minions...he'll send his weakest first and if, or when, they are defeated, he'll send more powerful beings."  
  
"Great...so we have more of these creatures to look forward to?" Buffy groaned. "And I thought this was going to be a peaceful vacation." 


	4. Part 3

Anya had barely shut the door after them when Xander turned to Buffy and grabbed her by the arm. "What was that all about?"  
  
"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy replied, and shrugged her arm out of Xander's grip.  
  
"You know very well what I'm saying Buffy. Why did you attack Anya like that?"  
  
"I didn't"...then seeing Xander's look..."Maybe I'm just having a bad day!" Xander raised his eyebrows. "Look, I'm sorry ok...I promise I'll be extra nice next time" she countered, trying to get Xander off her back.  
  
"Just think next time, ok Buff!"  
  
Buffy had to bite her tongue to keep herself from saying something she'd regret later. She simply nodded her response.  
  
"Good" Xander replied to her action. "Now let's get back to Giles and tell him our news."  
********************  
  
They entered the library to find the others hard at work researching.  
  
"Did you find her?" Giles asked.  
  
"Yep...we got the info" Xander confirmed.  
  
"And?"  
  
"Oh, ok..it's a demon with a grudge against Anya because of something she did to him when he was human."  
  
"And the winged thingys are the demon's minions" Buffy added.  
  
"Did you catch the name of this demon." Giles asked  
  
"No" Buffy said.  
  
"Well I don't know where YOU were then, but Anya told us the demon's name was...um...it was...oh, yeah it was Brikersan." Xander looked questioningly at Buffy.  
  
"Hmmm, Brikersan. I know I've heard that name before" Giles picked up a book and started flicking through the pages. "Aaah, yes here it is. Did Anya say anything about his followers?"  
  
"Yes, I know this one." Buffy said, now recovered from the embarrassment of not knowing the last important piece of information. "She said that these winged creatures are the easiest and that when they're defeated he'll send stronger ones. Apparently he doesn't like to fight himself...the lazy bastard."  
  
"Yes, well...That's what is confirmed here."  
  
"So...what? We have to help Anya now?" Buffy whined.  
  
"Buffy I think that would be best. As it is you've already killed two of his minions so chances are he'll come after you when he's finished with Anya." Giles countered.  
  
"Well maybe I should conserve my energy so that I'm at full strength when I'm attacked" Buffy suggested hopefully.  
  
"Buffy" Xander yelled. "I thought we discussed this."  
  
"Yes. And I said I'd be polite to her when I next saw her. Do you see her here, because I must be blind then."  
  
"Why are you so quick to judge her?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with the fact she's evil and trouble follows her."  
  
"People could say the same about you." Xander said angrily.  
  
"Oh, yeah...which people!" Buffy stepped towards him, as though challenging him.  
  
"Ok guys," Willow interrupted, "that's enough."  
  
They ignored her. "Yeah, you don't have one ounce of compassion for anyone's situation but your own, do you." Xander continued.  
  
"Do you have any idea what you're talking about Xander?" Buffy glared at him.  
  
"Maybe you should grow up and stop acting like a bratty child."  
  
Buffy snapped. Before she knew what was happening her arm was swinging towards Xander. He just managed to dodge her punch.  
  
When he recovered from the shock he stood glaring at her. "What?! You have to resort to physical violence? You really want to go there?"  
  
"Why? You want to take me on?" she challenged.  
  
"Ok. That's enough!" Willow yelled, and Giles moved towards Buffy to restrain her from doing something stupid. (Or should that be more stupid?!)  
  
"You're right" Xander said. "I'm going back to see Anya. I assume you'll want to see her sometime Giles."  
  
"Ummm, yes. Why don't you get her now and I'll discuss things with her here."  
  
"Do you really think that's safe with Psycho Girl here?" he asked gesturing towards Buffy.  
  
Buffy glared at him, but he didn't even look in her direction. He said goodbye to the others and left. When she realised what she'd done she went from feeling angry, to feeling ashamed. She just sat there stunned.  
  
"Oh my god. I nearly hit Xander" she thought out loud.  
  
"We noticed." Willow said. "Care to talk about it?"  
  
Buffy shook her head, still in a state of confusion. Willow just looked at her. *Why is she behaving like this?* she thought, confused. *It's almost as if she's jealous of Anya.*  
  
Willow had little time to analyse these thoughts, as Xander and Anya came bursting through the double doors of the library. "They're coming!" he yelled. 


	5. Part 4

Giles rushed to the bookcase and retrieved some weapons which he threw to Buffy and the others. The same demons as before entered the room. There were four of them, and all seemed determined to get Anya.  
  
"Xander...book cage" Giles yelled to him, while trying to fight off one of the demons who was trying to get past him.  
  
Xander, catching on to what Giles meant, ran to the book cage dragging Anya behind him. He thrust her inside and shut the door, bolting it on the outside.  
  
"You'll be safe in here" he assured her and turned around to survey the situation. Buffy was occupied with two of the demons, but seemed to be handling herself ok, while Oz and Willow dealt with another. The demon   
Giles was handling was starting to get the better of him. Xander ran to his assistance.  
  
"DUCK!", he yelled. Brandishing an axe, his weapon of choice, he swung it through the air decapitating the  
demon cleanly, just as Giles managed to get out of the way. "uuuuggghhh" he shuddered as he watched the head roll across the library floor and come to a stop when it hit the book cage causing Anya to scream in fright.  
  
He made sure she was ok and then turned to Giles who was getting up off the floor. "Nice dive, G-man", he  
said before turning his attention to the others and the demons they were fighting against just in time to see Oz   
and Willow stake one of the creatures in a joint effort, and as Buffy decapitated one of the two presently attacking her. She turned around to deliver a similar fate to the other one, but found him preparing to run.  
  
"Oh, no you don't", she yelled. "Not this time."   
  
She back flipped through the air to land in front of the demon, and block his only path of escape. She held her sword to it's throat and backed the creature into a corner. "You're going to tell us what we need to know, or else you're going to find out just how pointy this sword really is", she threatened.  
  
The creature didn't respond.  
  
"Maybe it doesn't speak English, Buffy", Willow suggested.  
  
"Too bad" Buffy said as she raised the sword above her head, ready to strike.  
  
"Ok, ok," the demon spluttered, "I'll tell you what you want to know".  
  
"Doesn't speak English, huh!?!" Buffy quipped raising her eyebrows at Willow, before turning back to the demon. "Now...how many of you are there?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Well be sure." Buffy pressed the sword back into his throat, causing the demon to gulp audibly, and the rest of the Scooby gang to wince in anticipation of what might come next.   
  
"Ok...I...uh, think there were 7 of us."  
  
"Good...now...next question...the next of Brikersan's minions to attack...what are they?"  
  
The creature contemplated lying, but the metal of the sword pressed to his throat led him to tell the truth. "They are called 'Diables de mort'. Ancient European creatures...that's all I know, I swear."  
  
Buffy seemed to accept this response and the demon let out a sigh.  
  
"One more question, get it right and I may let you live." Buffy threatened and shoved the creature into the wall. "Where is your master?"  
  
The creature looked around the room, searching for an easy escape route. He knew he could not betray his master, even if the Slayer spared him, his master would surely kill him.  
  
"Well...", Buffy said impatiently, "what shall it be?". She raised the sword again.  
  
At that moment, the demon noticed the wound running down her arm. He struck out his hand quickly and   
squeezed her arm with all his strength, causing her to drop the sword and howl in pain.  
  
"Buffy", Willow shouted, concerned.  
  
The others started to rush towards her, and in the confusion the demon fled. 


	6. Part 5

Brikersan sat in a large ornate chair. His minions were seated before him. He was a large demon with  
vampire-like teeth. Apart from these teeth, his features were very humanoid in appearance. It was the powers he possessed which separated him from normal humans. He had excessive strength, and was highly intelligent. Although he was quite able to defend himself, his ploy to dispatch minions meant there were less chances for him to die, and those were the kinds of odds he liked to play.  
  
At this moment he was holding a meeting to decide which of his minions to send out next.  
  
"Friends...the slayer has joined forces with Anyanka, for this she too must be destroyed. We must..."  
  
At that moment Mander, the creature who had just been questioned by Buffy, ran into the cave.  
  
"Master..."  
  
"Who dares interrupt?" Brikersan bellowed.  
  
"Forgive me master, but the Slayer, she killed many of my fellow creatures...there are but two of us left. I only just managed to escape myself. She is very strong Master and has many followers of her own."  
  
"What?! She lives! Where is Anyanka?"  
  
"She was protected, we could not reach her."  
  
"You mean you failed!!!" he roared.  
  
"Yes master, but they had weapons...they were so strong...perhaps we can try again..." Mander trembled in fear.  
  
"Well, you could but doing that while dead might prove difficult." and with a wave of his hand he ordered two of his guards to take Mander away and kill him.  
  
*Perhaps I should have changed sides...the Slayer seemed ok* Mander thought in despair, as he was lead to his death.  
  
"Let this be a warning to all of you", Brikersan yelled. "Failure is NOT an option".  
  
He turned to the leader of the 'Diables de Mort' and roared, "Find the Slayer and Anyanka and bring them to me. Do not return until you have succeeded."   
  
With that he swept out of the room, his huge cloak flowing behind him. *Morons*, he thought. *I'm surrounded by a bunch of morons*.  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile....back at the library....  
  
"Buffy..." Xander exclaimed.  
  
She stood staring at her arm in disbelief. The stitches holding the wound shut had burst open and blood was flowing steadily down her arm and starting to puddle on the floor.  
  
Seeing she was too stunned to do anything, Xander went to her and, taking off his outer shirt, he applied  
pressure to her wound to stop the bleeding. "Another hospital trip, huh Buff?" he quipped, trying to lighten the situation.  
  
She looked at him in a daze. "He got away," she stated simply.  
  
"Yeah, but no-one was seriously hurt."  
  
Anya chose this time to speak up...  
  
"Uh, guys...can I be let out now"  
  
Xander rushed to the cage, apologising profusely. "Oh Anya, I'm soooo sorry. Are you ok?"  
  
She nodded and he pulled her into a hug.  
  
Buffy, who was by now over her shock, glared at the two of them.  
  
"This is all YOUR fault", she accused Anya. She stormed towards the girl, anger taking over. "Why can't you just leave us alone."  
  
Xander intercepted her. "Buffy, calm down. It's not Anya's fault."  
  
"Oh no?" Buffy glared at him and pushed him roughly aside. "The way I see it, it's definitely her fault. She brought Brikersan's wrath against her. Well I say she can deal!"  
  
"Buffy!" Giles exclaimed, horrified. "I think you're being a little harsh."   
  
"Really? Well I'm sick of having to fend for simpering morons who bring trouble on themselves. For God's  
sake, she was a demon for years. She caused similar problems herself and now she expects our sympathy when the tables are turned. I don't think so!!"  
  
"Buffy," Xander grabbed her arm, "you don't mean these things...you're just in shock".  
  
"Shock, huh?! I prefer to think of it as a revelation. Suddenly everything's perfectly clear." She shrugged from his grip and turned to face him. "I'm sick of it Xander, you can take care of your own bimbos, I for one have had enough".  
  
She turned her attack to Anya. "And you...you deserve all you get. You messed with people's love lives just once to often and now it's come up and bit you in the ass. Well too bad Anya...you don't deserve a relationship, be it with Xander or anyone else".  
  
She pushed roughly past Xander and ran out of the library.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander shouted after her angrily.   
  
Anya placed her hand on his arm. "Let her go."  
  
The others stood there, mouths agape. Anya had been the least affected by Buffy's outburst even though most of it was aimed directly at her.  
  
Xander looked at her confused. "She has no right to treat you like that...I mean the things she said...they were uncalled for."   
  
"Just give her time..." she said before turning to Giles, "Now, I believe you wanted to speak with me."  
  
"Uh...yes..yes, I do." Giles managed to get out, when he got over his initial shock of her reaction.  
  
Anya however had stumbled upon something none of the others had identified. She had learnt a lot more from Buffy's outburst than any of them. She had looked into Buffy's eyes and seen the confusion, sadness and anger. All these conflicting emotions swirling beneath the surface. But most of all, the overpowering emotion of Jealousy. Anya saw all of this, and with this came the realisation...she loves him. 


	7. Part 6

Buffy ran all the way to the cemetery. She was as mad as hell and tears of rage cascaded down her cheeks. She was angry not only at Anya but at herself. Not to mention Xander.  
  
*He always has to stick up for her* she thought, and angrily kicked a stone, sending it spiralling through the air. *Why did she have to come back anyway.*  
  
"Why can't you all just leave me alone" she yelled into the night. She stormed through the graveyard hoping to find something to take her anger out on. She cursed to herself as she walked.  
  
"Poor little Anya, so fucking defenseless." Then, starting to imitate her..."Xander, help me...my problems have escalated so I thought I'd throw myself at you in the hope that you and your friends could become monster food instead..."  
  
Her tirade was interrupted by the sound of someone clapping.  
  
"Slayer, I'm impressed...such a convincing performance" the figure said.  
  
"And who the hell are you?" she demanded, spinning to face the voice. "No don't tell me...you're death", she said sarcastically.  
  
The demon before her was faceless. That was to say his head was basically skinless, the bone like a mask on his visage. The rest of his body was almost normal, apart from the fact that his skin was an ashen grey color. He was wearing a black cape with a hood and looked like some kind of ancient druid, except he had two bone-like protrusions coming from his head, which looked to Buffy an awful lot like horns. By no means defenseless, in his hand he held a scythe...which looked awfully sharp.  
  
"Can't you guys ever be creative...I mean talk about horror movie stereotype. Please! Always with the black, why not spice it up...like a nice floral pattern for example, or..."  
  
"SILENCE" the creature yelled. "I am from the 'Diables de Mort' and have been sent to give you a message from my master."  
  
"If you mean Bricklayer, or whatever his name is, tell him to give it to me himself. Or better yet, take it up with Anya...I'm sure she'd luuuuv to hear from you!"  
  
The creature looked enraged, but still he didn't attack.  
  
Buffy was slightly confused by this tactic. "Look...are we going to fight or are you just going to talk me to death?...'cause frankly...one cryptic guy in my life was enough!"  
  
That did it. The creature ran at her full speed. Buffy got out of his path at the last minute, spinning and delivering a well timed kick to his chest area. He sprawled backwards, but quickly regained his feet. This time he tried to attack with his scythe. She dodged his blow and, grabbing a tree branch, used her uneven bars gymnastics training to launch herself through the air kicking at the arm that held the scythe. Her foot connected with his elbow, and he dropped the scythe, but not before her thigh connected with one of his bony horns and tore a large gash in her flesh.  
  
She ignored her pain and, while he was momentarily disoriented, she took the opportunity to deliver the final blow, driving a stake through his heart.  
  
"And by the power of his hand you shall both die...you...have...been...warned" he managed to get out before his body dissolved and all that was left was a puddle of black blood which slowly seeped into the ground.  
  
Buffy stood up and dusted herself off. "Damn, why can't anything go my way," she said as she examined her thigh, which was almost as painful as her arm which was still throbbing in protest from the night's activities.  
  
Her anger had subsided and all that remained was an empty feeling. The feeling that she had lost everything, and that nothing would be the same again.  
  
A tear trickled from the corner of her eye and rolled down her face. *Why do I have to be so damn impulsive* she berated herself. She turned her thoughts back to the scene at the library. *It isn't really Anya's fault...so why am I behaving like this? I can't just desert her...what was I thinking?* She was confused by all these thoughts running through her head. The emotions of the day's events overcame her and she started sobbing as she ran the whole way home, trying to escape the confusion of her thoughts.  
  
********************  
  
Xander was walking Anya home. He had been silent the whole way, which was unusual for him.  
  
"Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?..Oh yeah...hey, shouldn't it be me asking you that question!"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine..." she looked at him again, "look, are you sure you're ok?"  
  
He just nodded. Anya figured she may as well just come out with it.  
  
"You thinking about Buffy?"  
  
That grabbed his attention. "No I wasn't", he replied defensively.  
  
Anya raised her eyebrows. "Well, so maybe I was. I mean, I just don't understand what's gotten into her lately."  
  
"I think it's me." Anya thought out loud.  
  
"No, don't say that Anya. Whatever problems she has with you, she just has to deal".  
  
Anya just looked at him in amazement. "Wow Xander, thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
  
He pulled her into his embrace and as they parted their eyes connected. Anya leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He responded, kissing her back until something inside him clicked and he backed out of her embrace.  
  
"Anya, I'm sorry...I can't do this."  
  
Anya looked up at him and saw the sadness and confusion in his eyes. He didn't want to hurt her.   
  
"You love her don't you" she stated simply.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Buffy"  
  
Xander bowed his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
She reached out her hand and tilted his head back up to face her. "Don't be...If it's meant to be.."  
  
"No, you see, that's just it...it's obviously not meant to be."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Buffy doesn't feel the same way", he mumbled, the thought depressing him further, while angering him that he still cared about her so much.  
  
Anya looked at him questioningly. *Can't he see her jealousy*, she thought.  
  
"Xander, I don't know what to say, I mean Buffy..."  
  
"No Anya. It's pointless. She loved Angel, and even though he's not around anymore she still doesn't see me as anything but her 'Xander shaped friend', if even that." His despair turned to anger.   
  
"And you know what Anya. It hurts. It hurts that while I have to accept dead-boy, she can't even accept you as my friend".  
  
Anya put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be ok, Xander. It'll all work out."  
  
He looked at her gratefully. "Oh Anya, how can you be so calm when all of this is going on."  
  
Anya smiled at him. "Years of practice, I guess...and boy do I mean years!"  
  
Xander laughed. "Thanks Anya."  
  
"For what?" she smiled at him. "All in a day's work!"  
  
"Since when?"  
  
"Let's just say, becoming human has its drawbacks!"  
  
Xander punched her playfully.  
  
Anya put up her hands in surrender..."just kidding...I'm totally kidding!"  
  
They embraced again before the two of them continued their trek home. 


	8. Part 7

Buffy woke the next morning to the sound of her alarm. She rolled over and got out of bed, still dressed in the outfit from the previous night...she didn't even remember getting home. The sheets had bloodstains on them from the wounds on her arm and thigh, which were healing, but still painful.  
  
She went to the mirror. There were obvious bags under her eyes, telling of her restless night and tear stains were tracked through smudges of dirt on her face. She looked a mess. She made her way to the bathroom and ran the shower.  
  
Under the stream of hot water she relaxed, watching as the water changed from brown, to red, to clear, as it washed away the dirt and blood. *If only it could wash away my other problems* she thought, trying to determine how to get back on good terms with the Scooby gang. She got out of the shower and retrieved some antiseptic cream from the medicine cabinet, which she then applied to her wounds. *Well, I have to tell Giles about this demon guy from last night, so I may as well start with him* she resolved, as she emerged from the bathroom to finish getting ready before heading off to face the school day.  
  
********************  
  
Buffy entered the library, determined to set things right with everyone, and apply herself to researching these new creatures. On her arrival, however, she found her friends already deep in conversation.  
  
Willow was the first to notice her, a guilty expression on her face. "...uh...Buffy...hi..."  
  
"What's going on?" Buffy asked a little angrily.  
  
"Nothing...right guys?" Willow stammered, looking to the others for support.  
  
"Nothing, huh?" Buffy said looking from Willow, Oz and Xander to the pile of the books on the desk.  
  
Anya chose this exact moment to come out of the stacks. "Hey guys, I think I fou...oh, hey Buffy."  
  
"What the hell is going on her? Since when is she in the group?" Buffy yelled.  
  
"It's not what it looks like..." Willow started.  
  
"Really? 'Cause it looks like you guys are having a research party and I wasn't invited" she said, a little hurt.  
  
"Well then, I guess it is what it looks like!" Xander snapped.  
  
Buffy looked at him, shocked at his outburst. "Xander, I was just..."  
  
"You know what, Buff? Save it...at the moment I don't care."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"The way I see it, you have one set of standards for yourself, and one for everyone else".  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I do not!"  
  
"Oh, no? You really don't see it do you..."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"Let me spell it out for you...A N G E L...Angel. Why is it ok for us to help him, but not to help Anya? Is it because the person has to mean something to YOU?"  
  
"That is soooo not the same thing and you know it?"  
  
"Really? Well how is Anya different to Angel in humanity stakes? The way I see it, she's more human than Angel ever was!"  
  
"Don't even go there Xander".  
  
"Why? ...'cause you can't bear for people to spell out the truth? Well, you know what...I'm sick of treading on thin ice when it comes to you and Angel..."  
  
"Xander...I'm warning you".  
  
"Warning me, huh? Gonna try some more violence?"  
  
Buffy took a step back to stop herself from lashing out. "This is not even about Angel...this is about Anya, and the fact that she is bringing trouble down on us...not to mention the fact that she willingly wants to become a demon again. Angel's changes, on the other hand, were a product of circumstance..."  
  
"Oh, you're SOOOO right...All I can say is thank god Anya doesn't lose her soul in the same 'circumstance' as Angel" Xander countered.  
  
Buffy faltered, momentarily surprised by this, before this feeling was replaced by an overwhelming anger.  
  
"You...you...slept wither her?! I can't believe you...you slept with a demon!!!!"  
  
"Why not? You did!!!"  
  
Buffy could no longer keep her anger in check. She launched a right hook at Xander, connecting with his jaw and sending him sprawling to the ground.  
  
"Buffy..." Anya started, "Xander..."  
  
"No...I've had enough...to think I came here to apologize...well screw that!!!" she yelled before storming out of the library.  
  
Willow put out her hand to Xander to help him up before slapping him in the back of the head.  
  
"Ow!" Xander exclaimed, clutching his jaw, "hurt here!"  
  
"Yeah, well maybe you deserve it...What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"She was pissing me off"  
  
"So what!?! You thought you'd do the same to her?" Willow asked angrily.  
  
"Yes?!?" Xander responded, sheepishly.  
  
"Well, Bravo Xander, it worked." Willow said, then threw her hands up in exasperation. "What the hell has gotten into you two...you're behaving like a couple of 5-year-olds..yes...that's it...5-year-olds...very stupid, very immature 5-year-olds"  
  
"uh, Wills, 5-year-olds are meant to be immature"  
  
Willow glared at him. "Don't push it!"  
  
********************  
  
Buffy hadn't gone far. When she got out of the library, she ran to the bathroom where she sat on the floor of one of the stalls, tears rolling down her cheeks. *Why?* she asked herself. *Why couldn't I just let it go...join in...not ask questions.*  
  
She couldn't believe that the situation had done a total 180 from what she'd intended.  
  
She was still crying, lamenting the fact that Xander had slept with Anya, when the door to the bathroom opened and she heard Willow calling her name. The cubicle door opened shortly after, and Willow sat down next to her. They sat in silence for some time before Willow finally spoke:  
  
"You want to talk about it?"  
  
"Not really"  
  
"You know you're going to have to sort this out - both of you - we can't function as a group if you continue this way".  
  
Buffy nodded, then suddenly started letting it all out.  
  
"It's just gone so wrong. I mean, I went in there to apologize and things just went downhill so fast". She turned to Willow in urgency, "Really Will, I just wanted to apologize...why can't I keep my big mouth shut?"  
  
"I don't think you can take all the blame here. What Xander said was..."  
  
"...right"  
  
"Huh?" Willow responded, not sure she'd heard right.  
  
"I think, I mean...it still hurt...but, I think part of what he said was right."  
  
"So why the hell did you hit him then?" Willow screeched.  
  
"Well I didn't realize it then!" Buffy responded, "Besides, he was pissing me off!"  
  
"5-year-olds..." Willow muttered.  
  
"huh?" Buffy responded confused.  
  
"not important...so...what now?"  
  
Buffy looked Willow in the eyes and started crying again. "Now...now it's too late and Xander will never forgive me". She sobbed into Willow's shoulder as her best friend pulled her into a hug. 


	9. Part 8

"What is it about these orders that you don't understand?" Brikersan yelled at his minions. "You find Anyanka and you kill her!"  
  
"But master...the slayer..."  
  
"Aaahhh...No, do not mention her name"  
  
The Diables de Mort stood before him, their leader bowing his head before addressing Brikersan. "Forgive me, your evilness, but how are we to get Anyanka if 'she who cannot be named' is protecting her?"  
  
"Must I do all the work?" Brikersan growled.  
  
"No master...it was wrong of me to question you. We will find Anyanka and bring her to you...if it's the last thing we do".  
  
"Then GO!!!" Brikersan bellowed, "and do not worry...I have other plans for the Slayer...she will be sorry she ever dared to interfere".  
  
********************  
  
Later that evening...  
  
Anya was walking home after yet another day of her miserable teenage life. She was still unsure exactly how it was fair that she was trapped in the body of a teenager, doomed to live out a mortal life.  
  
*They could have at least made me 21*, she thought. *I could really do with a strong drink sometimes... being a teenager sucks*  
  
"I served you faithfully for over 1000 years" she shouted to no-one in particular.  
  
Her rant would have continued...possibly for days...but was halted abruptly when she noticed the crowd of demons congregated outside her house, a block away.  
  
She quickly ducked behind a fence, hoping that none of the creatures had seen her.  
  
********************  
  
"Come out Anyanka, and prepare to face your doom..." Quinteros, the leader of the Diables de Mort yelled.  
  
After receiving no response, he decided to try again.  
  
"Come out and show yourself!"  
  
There was no movement.  
  
"Break it down boys!" he ordered his minions.  
  
********************  
  
From where she was crouched, Anya watched the scene unfold before her. As the demons made quick work of the door, pulling it free from its hinges, she felt both angry and scared.  
  
Along with this she also felt an immense sense of helplessness. *Why, if I still had my powers I'd...no...can't think about that...* she chastised herself. *I've got to get help...maybe Buffy...* she thought briefly, before remembering that she was on less-than-friendly terms with the slayer. *Xander*, she thought, *I know he'll help*.  
  
She slowly crept from her hiding place and down the street. When she was far enough away that her footsteps would be difficult to hear, she took off running towards the home of Xander Harris.  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile, the demons continued their rampage, going through the house overturning furniture and ransacking every room in their search for Anya.  
  
"I know you're here..." Quinteros shouted menacingly from outside, just as one of his followers appeared at the door.  
  
"She's not here boss," he said, sheepishly.  
  
*Well, don't I just look like a fool* Quinteros thought, before ordering his fellow demons to retreat. "It's time for plan B!" he ordered.  
  
"What's that boss?"  
  
"If we can't get to Anyanka...we'll make Anyanka come to us".  
  
********************  
  
Xander's house...  
  
Willow, Oz and Xander sat in the basement watching videos. It had been a week since Xander and Buffy's fight and they had both been avoiding each other, which made things increasingly difficult for the rest of the group. Especially Willow, who felt torn between her two friends.  
  
Willow kept glancing at her watch *9:45 pm...I told Buffy I'd meet her at 10:00...how am I going to get out of this?* she thought.  
  
After the sixth time she'd checked her watch, Xander decided it was time to say something. "Willow?" he questioned, "Is there somewhere else you have to be?"  
  
"Huh?...oh no...I just..."  
  
"Wills...it's ok, you know. You don't have to stop hanging with her just because of me...I realize this is hard on you guys."  
  
"Oh...good...'cause I kinda told her I'd meet her at 10".  
  
"Then go Wills. I'm fine here...I have the wonderful dialogue of X-men to keep me company, as well as..."  
  
Anya burst through the door.  
  
"...Anya...See! Company provided!"  
  
"Demons...big...my house...help..." Anya gasped, still trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Whoa there, slow down and breathe" Xander said, as he took Anya by the arm and led her to the couch.  
  
When Anya had composed herself, she started again. "I was going home, and when I got there some demons were going destruct-o-rama on my house".  
  
"Do you know why?" Willow asked, to be greeted by three incredulous stares. "...oh" she exclaimed, realising the stupidity of her question, "Brikersan...right!"  
  
"Glad you're on the same page, Will" Xander exclaimed, before turning back to Anya. "It's ok, you can stay here for now. Willow is going to see Buffy shortly, and she can fill her in...right Wills?"  
  
"So you're really ok with this then?" Willow asked.  
  
"I said I was didn't I?" Xander said, exasperatedly.  
  
"It's just..." she stopped at a look from Xander, and instead replied, "Thanks Xander".  
  
"No problem Wills...say hi for...actually, no don't!" Xander almost relented.  
  
Willow was going to just let the comment slide, but her anger got the better of her. "Don't you think that this has gone on long enough?" she asked, frustrated, and hoping for a better response than the 'what does he think?' that Buffy had given her.  
  
"What does she think?" he asked.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh" Willow screamed. "I give up...you're both driving me insane", she said before storming out.  
  
Oz looked at Xander, "Where she goes, I follow," he said, and walked out the door after his girlfriend.  
  
Xander slowly turned around and went back to sit beside Anya, a little shocked at Willow's outburst. The movie was still playing, but neither of them were paying any attention to it.  
  
Anya finally turned to Xander, "Do you think, maybe, that Willow might be right?" she asked tentatively.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You know very well," she replied  
  
"I don't want to talk about it...now...if you don't mind, I'm tired, so I think I'll go to bed. I'll take the floor, and you can take my bed when you're ready to sleep...good night."  
  
"You're going to have to talk about it sometime..." she said, as he left the room, but received no response.  
  
********************  
  
Xander's basement  
The next morning...  
  
Xander woke to the sound of someone in his kitchen. It was weird waking up to anything other than the sounds of water running down the pipes from his parents bathroom, so it was oddly comforting to have the sounds of the kettle boiling and the smell of freshly made omelettes wafting into his bedroom.  
  
He got out of bed and made his way towards the kitchen and found Anya pouring coffee.  
  
"Good morning" she spoke tentatively, "I hope you like omelettes."  
  
"Thanks" he replied, as she passed him a plate and a mug filled with steaming coffee.  
  
"Xander" "Anya" they both spoke at the same time.  
  
"You go first," Xander said, setting his plate and mug on the bench.  
  
"I'm sorry about last night, I didn't mean to pry..."  
  
"No, it's ok...like I said to Willow, I realize it's hard on you guys"   
  
"You're right it is...and I think Willow may be right...don't you think it's about time the two of you talked?"  
  
"I don't see her making any effort..."  
  
"Yes, but..."  
  
"...and if I'm not mistaken, she's the one who hit me...correct"  
  
"Well, yet...it's just...you're not seeing the big picture here."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Well, for example, the fact that without the slayer we pretty much stand no chance against these creatures. And while Buffy won't throw her duty away, she's not exactly on her game, from what I hear"  
  
"Well I don't know why not...it's just a little argument".  
  
"Little? Are you telling me that you're not losing sleep over this...because if it wasn't you roaming around last night, you've got some fucking huge rats!"  
  
"So I'm not sleeping...maybe that has something to do with the very attractive girl I'm now sharing my basement with," he smiled.  
  
"While a part of me says thank you, the other sane part tells me you're full of shit, and a horrible liar".  
  
"Am not!"  
  
Anya raised her eyebrows.  
  
"Ok, so maybe it does bother me..."  
  
"Then why don't you talk to her?"  
  
"I told you...it's not like she's made an effort either...besides, it's her fault."  
  
"Well technically..."  
  
"Technically what?" Xander challenged.  
  
"Technically," Anya ventured cautiously, "while I realize that she is not devoid of blame, if you hadn't tried so hard to hurt her, you wouldn't have been hurt yourself."  
  
"I didn't..."  
  
Anya glared at him and said one word "Angel..."  
  
"Ok, so I did...but..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah...she was pissing you off"  
  
"Well she was...and she has no right to treat you that way."  
  
"How about we make a deal." Anya said, trying to change her reasoning and hoping that Xander would agree.  
  
"What kind of deal?" Xander queried.  
  
"How about we agree that maybe, just maybe, Buffy was provoked...for the last argument anyway..." she added at Xander's look, "...and that I can take care of myself where Buffy's concerned".  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, Xander, I'm a big girl...I can take care of myself...I've been doing it for a very long time! Besides, it's tearing the gang apart. You need to work through this. Be civil, if just for the rest of us".  
  
"Ok...I'll try"  
  
"Good..." she smiled at him. "Oh, and Xander?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"About the other thing you said to Buffy..."  
  
"What other thing?"  
  
"The 'us sleeping together part'..."  
  
"Oh that, yeah...I'm...uh..."  
  
"Don't do it again"  
  
"Sorry," he said sheepishly, before breaking into a huge grin. "It worked though right? Really pissed her off good?"  
  
"You said you were going to work on that," Anya glared at him  
  
He grinned sheepishly. "You know I wasn't lying before about the attractive part right?"  
  
"Save it for the right girl, stud!" she quipped, punching him in the arm. 


	10. Part 9

Brikersan's lair  
  
Brikersan sat overlooking his remaining minions, waiting for news from the Diables de Mort.  
  
He ran his hands through a pile of ashes - those of Mander - while his followers cringed in fear...knowing they would meet a similar fate were they ever to cross him.  
  
Suddenly Brikersan leapt to his feet. "Get out!" he bellowed, causing the minions to flinch. Still they continued to stare at him. "Move...leave...depart...how many ways do I have to say it?" he yelled. They all started to move at once, creating a panic as they all fled the room to escape their master's wrath.  
  
As the last minion left, Brikersan sat back in his chair, his fingernails tapping on the armrest where his hand rested. His thoughts were troubled. His goal of revenge on Anyanka was proving to be a much harder task than he'd planned for.  
  
Granted, he didn't know for sure that his current mission, undertaken by the Diables de Mort, had failed, but he had a sneaking suspicion that they would return - minus Anyanka and a few of their own kind. To top it all off, it was all thanks to her...  
  
"The Slayer", Brikersan growled to the empty room, causing the sound to reverberate off the walls and echo back to him in a cruel taunt.  
  
How Anyanka had come to be in the company of the slayer, Brikersan did not know - nor did he particularly care. What he did know was that the slayer was a danger he needed to be prepared for. Even if he did succeed in his revenge on Anyanka, he knew the slayer would come after him to avenge her death.  
  
Well Brikersan planned to be ready. He knew some things about the slayer's past that would help him in his battle...stories passed along the demon grapevine as they told tales of destruction and carnage over a pint of blood. He had heard of the many battles she had faced and won, and now, thanks to that little weasel of a human at the local demon haunt, knew many of her weaknesses as well.  
  
It was from this information that he had formulated a plan to combat the slayer, if the need arose. The more he thought about it, the more he realised he had to commence preparations for it - and soon.  
  
*Yes*, he thought, *Thanks to Willy, I know exactly how to take care of the Slayer, once and for all*.  
  
********************  
  
The library  
7am...  
  
As soon as Buffy entered the library she made her way to Giles' office, calling as she went.  
  
"Giles? Giles! You here?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Oh, well...there goes my plan."  
  
After her conversation with Willow last night, she had decided to consult Giles about their latest threat, in the hope that he had found something new. She just hoped she didn't get a lecture from him like the one Willow had given her...a lecture she had taken to heart, and had all intentions of doing something about.  
  
*That's if my bitchy side doesn't come out first*, she thought, *something it's been doing all too frequently lately*.  
  
She had one last look around the library in the hope of finding Giles, but he was definitely nowhere to be seen.  
  
She looked at her watch...*Damn* she thought, *classes don't start for ages...what am I meant to do now?* Her eyes caught a pile of books lying on the table...demonology books.   
  
"Well, I may as well do something useful since I came this early." she sighed as she sat down with the pile of books and started to research the 'Diables de mort'. *Plus, the quicker we sort out this mess, the quicker demon girl is out of our lives,* she smiled at the thought.  
  
********************  
  
Later that morning...  
  
Xander entered the library and noticed Buffy sitting at the table, books spread out around her.  
  
"Hi" she said as she noticed his presence.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
Buffy noticed his lack of enthusiasm at her greeting and thought perhaps that this was a better time than any to make up for yesterday.  
  
"So...how's Anya"  
  
"Anya's fine thanks for asking"  
  
"I bet she is..." Buffy muttered under her breath, but not so quietly that Xander didn't pick up on it.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
"No, Buffy. You brought it up...so out with it."  
  
"Well with you there to comfort her and all, I'm sure she recovered."  
  
"Buffy, she was upset...I gave her a place to stay and we talked."  
  
"Talk...is that what they call it nowadays."  
  
"God...what has gotten into you? Nothing happened."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure Miss. Perfect didn't set a hand on you."  
  
"She didn't, well, I mean..."  
  
"AHA...I knew it."  
  
"Gosh, why don't you believe me? Anyway, so what if she did? I'm not allowed to have friends now...anyone would think you're jealous the way you're acting."  
  
"Me jealous...now that's a laugh."  
  
"Yes you!"  
  
Buffy just glared at him. "What is your deal Xander? I'm not even slightly interested in you...and I couldn't care less who you see."  
  
"Then why are you always attacking Anya?"  
  
"Why are you always defending her?"  
  
"Maybe because she needs someone to, the way you're always at her. For God's sake Buffy. She's just been through a horrible ordeal which, as you know, isn't over yet, and you can't even be civil."  
  
"But...but...she's not right for you." she blurted out.  
  
"Oh yeah, then tell me something Buffy who is?"  
  
Buffy looked at him confused.  
  
He sighed. "That's what I thought. Well you know what, Buff. I'm not going to postpone my life just until I meet someone you approve of."  
  
He turned to leave, but Buffy reached out and grabbed his arm   
  
Xander turned back around to face her. "What do you expect from me Buffy? I just don't understand what' gotten into you lately!"  
  
*He has so much pain in his eyes* she thought as she stared at him, unsure how to answer the question he had asked...a question she wasn't sure she knew the answer to herself.  
  
In that moment, however, all she knew was that she wanted to ease the pain in his eyes...the pain she had caused. Without thinking about it she moved in, leaned up, and put her mouth to his, kissing him tenderly.  
  
To say Xander was shocked was an understatement. One moment they were yelling at each other and the next she was kissing him. For a brief moment he was caught up in the magic of the kiss, until reality struck and he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away, holding her at arm's length.  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
Buffy, emotions torn between disbelief that she had kissed Xander, and the disappointment of his rejection, was at a loss for words. "I...uh..."  
  
"God, I wouldn't have put it to you to stoop to these levels..." Xander exclaimed, his voice tinged with anger and underlying hurt.  
  
She looked at him blankly.  
  
"What? You think you can play with people's emotions and just get what you want?...well that may work for other people, may have even worked on me in the past...but as of this moment I'm jumping off the bandwagon. I can't believe you'd resort to this to try and stop me going out with Anya."  
  
"No...Xander wait...I didn't mean..." she tried to gain some sort of coherence in her thoughts.  
  
"No screw you...I've had just about enough...when you've worked out your issues, whatever they may be, get back to me...until then..." he left the sentence unfinished and stormed angrily out of the library, leaving a very shocked and shaken Buffy behind. 


End file.
